Nightmare
by S88728
Summary: What do you do when you have a nightmare everynight and the same person is in it everytime. Do you tell and let people dig in you past thats not ment to be relived once again, or keep it to your self and hope you'll get over it.
1. Default Chapter

Standing in a long hallway of a large public school filled with hundreds of teenagers. Looking down at his white Adidas shoes with black strips. Looking up again at all of the kid's faces. Seeing himself walking in the crowd going unnoticed with a black backpack on his back. It was him from his sophomore year of high school. He watched himself walk right past him. None of the kids even knew he was there. All of them were doing what they normally did during their school passing time; talking to friends, wandering around, digging in their lockers. Then a familiar face of a young teenage girl caught his eye. There she was walking down the hall with her friend next to her. That girl, that blond haired and green-eyed girl was his first true love that crushed his heart. He knew she still loved him, but that girl walking with his love. She was to blame. She was the foot that stomped on his heart, the girl he loved, was only the tool. Katrina, the girl who destroyed him. She stopped in the middle of the filled hallway. She began to look him in the eyes; she smiled an evil grin. She began to age six years within ten seconds.  
  
"Hello," a voice filled with hate rang from Katrina.  
  
She levitated off the floor as the school surrounding vanished. It was only white. No walls, only emptiness expanding forever. There was only Katrina; her hair began to fly around as if she were in a violent windstorm.  
  
"Fight me. You poor excuse of a man!" Katrina screamed.  
  
Shane's arms raised up to his head level with his palms facing up. His eyes turned solid back as he floated of the white floor; "It's time to pay for what you did to us!"  
  
Katrina looked into Shane's eyes as she began to laugh. Fire formed in her hands, electricity zapped around her body, her skin turned to metal, her hair into water. She peered into Shane's soul.  
  
"Shane McGovern, your time is now."  
  
Shane's eyes rapidly changed colors. Sky blue, black, blood red, dark green, white, and mercury silver.  
  
They shoot towards each other, faster and faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane shot up in his bed, sweating, and panting heavily. Whipping the sweat from his for head he looked over to the alarm clock with red flashing numbers. He then looked at the window seeing only a strong summer storm roaring outside. He got out of his bed and walked out of his dark room. He walked down the halls that were flashing with light every time a bullet of lightning would go off. Soon enough he was in the kitchen. He sat down on a barstool and looked at the small hidden fridge in an open cabinet door. Shane concentrated on the lock of the fridge. It turned and a small collection of bottled beer was inside. He held his hand open as one shoot into his hand.  
  
"So that's where Logan keeps them." Jean walked into the kitchen in a dark red rob.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"No, Scott's talking in his sleep again."  
  
"What about?" Shane asked as he pulled a stool back a little for Jean to sit.  
  
"I think the plane thing from when he was younger. Why are you up?"  
  
"No reason." 


	2. Sleepless

"Get any more sleep last night?" Shane asked as he saw Jean in the kitchen in the early morning.  
  
"Yeah, he stopped at about two hours later. You sleep well? I could swear I heard you talking." Jean said as she pored herself a glass of ice cold milk. "Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks. After all, I was listening to Scott. For a 'while'."  
  
"I slept well after woken up last night." Shane ran his left hand threw his short brown hair and began to think about last night.  
  
He did go back to sleep but only for less then a half-hour. Another nightmare crept up on him. Each night he was getting less and less sleep. He was becoming so tired. He could only sleep for minutes before having to wake up from a nightmare. His dreams kept getting worst and worst.  
  
"You look really tired." Jean noticed while Shane was messing around with his hair.  
  
Shane pulled out his gray/silver flip cell phone and looked at the time.  
  
"You keep that thing in your rob pocket?"  
  
"Well, it's only six thirty and I haven't got in the shower yet. Never know when someone is going to call." Shane stated as he puts his phone back into his large green plaid rob pocket.  
  
// COLD WATER! // // What's today? // // I don't want to go to classes today. // // Shut that damn alarm off! // // What am I going to wear? // // I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK! CRAP! // // She didn't close the door again. // // I hate being so short. // // I wonder what they would do if I went Goth // // Maybe I should de my hair blond // // I need a haircut. // All of the student thought flushed into Shane's head.  
  
Shane threw his right hand to his forehead in the shape of a fist with his palm pushing on his forehead trying to over come the pain.  
  
Jean starred at him for a brief second before asking, "Are you okay!?"  
  
"Just a headache." Shane said while holding his eyes tightly shut still listening to all the people.  
  
Finally they all stopped and Shane knew he had to get more sleep. Since he was so worn down and exhausted from the lack of rest he's telepathy and other powers have become uncontrollable.  
  
"Well, I better go hope in the shower." Shane stated as he got up from his wooden chair and walked out of the kitchen with bare feet knowing a cold shower would wake him up and help him focus on everything. 


End file.
